Change
by Hetanyofan555
Summary: The gom have changed except Kuroko! Will kuroko change or let the gom continue drifting off? (ooc kuroko, all/kuroko)
1. Prolouge

**This is an ooc kuroko fanfic so enjoy!**

000

' Stop lying to yourself! No one needs you anymore!' It is true. Nobody needs me. Everyone have changed and you have not. What is the point? Why delude yourself? It hurts so much and I can feel cold tears threatening to fall. But they don't turn around.

I walked to the office and put down the resignation paper.

' Is this the right thing?' I ask myself, doubting my own intensions. Of course it is right. I took a long time to think over this and nobody will care!

As I walk out I look at their backs for one last time before turning around. Even if they turn around now, it is too late.

Walking back home into my mansion is Kyoto(1), the moonlight shone on my face showing a thing I hardly show, a smile.

00000

(1)**I imagine kuroko as a really rich person so yeah.**

**(2) this takes back in the time where kuroko leaves teiko.**

** WHAT I NEED YOU TO DO:**

**(1)suggest which school kuroko should go to.**

**(2)does Kagami still meets Kuroko?**

** Suggest what will happen!**


	2. What happened?

**I have not been writing fanfiction due to schoolwork and limited time so this is probably going to be a very short chapter.**

**000**

"Where is Kurokocchi/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya/Kuroko?" The Gom asked aloud. It was unlikely for the baby blue-haired boy to not attend practice. Even Aomine(he was forced) came.

"What if someone kidnapped him?W-what if something happened to him?w-hat i-" the model was cut off with all the other team members telling him to shut up.

As the captain, Akashi went to phone Kuroko but it went to voicebox. Finally a soft voiced answered 'yes?'. "Tetsuya, where are you." It came out as an order rather than a question.

"Why would you care, Seijurou-san?" Kuroko responded with a polite tone but had a hint of annoyance to it.

Akashi and the rest of the Gom gasped. _kuroko is not one to call someone by their first name. _Midorima pointed out.

"I command you to come to practice **NOW.**" "I refuse," was the only answer they got before they were met with silence.

0000

**I told you, it was going to be a short chapter! I will try to continue but at the moment I have no ways to continue the story.**

_**what you need to**_** do:**

**1)Suggest how the story will unfold**

**2)what will happen next**

** 3)Suggest what pairings**


	3. The match

**haven't been updating story...**

000

Rakuzan vs seirin time:

With the miracles...

"Akashicchi is so gonna win right?"

"Aka-chin always win,"

"But the horoscope for Aquarius says that something unexpected for their teammates will happen."

"Shut up!"The rainbow haired group stayed silent as they watched the seirin members (coolly) started walking out. Out came the teammates but no baby-blue haired kid.

They watched as the game began to start.

Kagami ran to the hoop to make a score but nebula blocked him and snatched the ball from his hands. "Shit!" The other members tried to chase after the ball but all of them were blocked.

Suddenly the ball was taken before it dropped to the ground. The eligant fingers which took the ball belonged to...kuroko tetsuya.

_No one to pass the ball..._

Kuroko started dribbling the ball to the hoop. "No way! Kurokocchi/Tetsu-kun/Tetsu/Kuro-chin/Kuroko can't shoot!" All the gom including moimoi thought.

Suddenly the blue-haired boy dunked the ball. Kuroko freaking tetsuya **DUNKED**. 'The world is going to end' was all the seirin members and the gom thought.

"If there is no one to pass the ball to, I will just make the hoop,"

For the rest of the first quarter, all the rakuzan members went to block Kuroko but none of them could see him long enough to block him from shooting and passing. For one second, he could be under your nose but the next he would be making a goal. He was just so fast. It was even painful just to focus on him.

"Is he in the zone?"Kise asked.

All the gom thought about it. It would be impossible for Kuroko to be in the zone but how else could he shoot?Being in the zone is exhausting for Aomine or Muraskibara but Kuroko? With his frail body, he was surely to collapse the next minute after he shot.

But here he was, still standing and breathing.

000

**I have to stop here.**

**Here is a hint for the next chapter. **

**Kuroko is not in the zone.**

**In the next chapter...**

The small boy took in a deep breath as his (adjective for eyes) eyes darted around in various directions.

"I hope we can play again (name)," The child looked at him knowing he wasn't finished."-when you improve."

**Who is the (name)?**

**Comment down below for suggestions and your guess!**


End file.
